


We're gonna need a bigger boat.

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Charlie's thousand dollar donation to Castiel's college fund, he gets to spend the money he saved for Castiel's birthday...for Castiel's birthday. He's got it all planned out, and he's got a theme too. However, Castiel might be the one that cuts it short.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: 1 month, Two weeks and one day.</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first TWENTY, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna need a bigger boat.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Dean smiled softly, sliding his lips against Castiel’s skin, he took a soft breath against Castiel’s skin. Castiel sleeping peacefully next to him, he smiled taking in his beautiful skin. Today was Castiel’s birthday which also happened to be senior ditch day, so in honor of them both Dean and Castiel were going to spend the day together. 

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair affectionately, Castiel curled against his stomach. A little lower than he normally slept but Dean didn’t think much of it. Castiel stirred after about ten minutes before he sucked in a breath opening his eyes. 

Turning his head he smiled looking up at Dean.

“How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?” Castiel laughed softly, leaning up and kissing him.

“Just long enough to know you make this weird face-” Dean teased, as Castiel laughed.

“Shut up.” Castiel chuckled kissing him softly, Dean’s lips moving ever so slowly against Castiel’s. He hummed at the touch, when Castiel started to push him down on the bed. 

“No way.” Dean breathed. “That’s for later tonight at the nice hotel I paid for.” 

“It’s been a week since I’ve made love to you.” Castiel whined, sliding his tongue over his neck. 

“Just so that it’s more magical when you do.” Dean moaned. “Thanks to charlie we are able to use my money for the birthday like I had planned.” Castiel nipped at his mating mark on his neck, and Dean felt him trying to slid his hand down his pants and he almost caved. “Nope. Nope.” 

Dean moved away as Castiel pouted, but Dean wasn’t having it. He smiled to him as he started to get dressed, Castiel sighed going to follow him. Dean’s eyes sliding up Castiel’s form, god Castiel looked so fucking good naked. Yeah, this celesiby thing for Castiel’s birthday was driving him crazy. 

Castiel’s toned abs...

His tanned skin...

His muscles…

and Castiel was wearing his glasses?

Fuck. 

Dean was actually biting his lips, looking at him like he’d jump him at any second, as Dean had to look away to stop himself from it. 

God, he’s been a horny mess recently and he knew it must be because his heat was soon. Dean had been holding back as well, not touching himself either and he has forbidden Castiel from doing it as well.

He just had to think of something else and that wasn’t starting to be enough, god he couldn’t wait till tonight. 

Dean turned back to look at him seeing Castiel was dressed which made him almost pout, but he composed himself to take Castiel’s hand. 

“Ready for your birthday day?” Dean hummed as Castiel smiled. 

“Lead the way.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his cheek, as Dean smiled happily pulling him along. 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean drove with his windows down as Castiel stared out the window, though it was obvious by the signs where they were going. Castiel hadn’t said anything but the big, beach signs were becoming more and more frequent. 

Dean felt Castiel take his hand, as Dean gave his hand a squeeze when they pulled up to the beach, it was a long drive but it was definitely worth it. They had pulled their car into a spot just in front of the hotel which over loved the ocean. Castiel’s eyes lit up as he climbed out of the car staring out at the view. 

“Beach?” Castiel hummed happily, like a dog with a wagging tail. 

“I know you’ve been dying to learn to surf since you saw Jaws...oddly enough.” Dean smiled, as Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“No fucking way.” Castiel started to lightly jump up and down. 

“Yep, You aren’t leaving this beach till you catch a wave.” Dean smiled as Castiel moved to hug him. 

“Dean! You are amazing!!!” Castiel smiled as Dean ushered towards the hotel. 

“Let’s get our stuff into our room, and we can get our surf lessons.” Dean smiled as Castiel grabbed his bag and walked towards the hotel.  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s face lit up as he glanced over the wonderful hotel, Dean was grateful his mother was hotel smart and had gotten him a great Deal on this. Otherwise his only other affordable deal was six blocks away from the ocean. Castiel moved towards the window taking in the breathtaking view, smiling as he turned to look at Dean. 

“D-Dean this is too much.” Castiel choked out.

“Oh yeah, it is.” Dean beamed. “This is the same room Roy Scheider stayed in before flying out to film Jaws.”

“T-This is the room?!” Castiel choked out. “The one he got the call saying he got the roll?!”

“The very same.” Dean laughed. God, he loved his little nerd. Castiel eyed a small picture of the Actor on the wall, that anyone normal wouldn’t have put too much thought into. Dean shook his head watching, Every since he could remember Castiel loved Jaws. His favorite Animal was sharks. He even still had the original VHS of jaws, he had gotten from his mother. 

“Dude this is awesome.” Castiel was a kid all over again. Glancing over every detail of the room. 

“Come on, Dude.” Dean teased as he started to get unchanged. “We got fifteen minutes to get down there or the lessons start without us.”

“Coming!” Castiel beamed, as quickly tossed off his clothes. Dean had to look away not to be distracted by him again. God damn Cas. Dean swallowed, as he slid on his swimsuit, so focused on Castiel he didn’t take in how insecure he felt in his old swimsuit or that his stomach poked out like a start of a beer belly. 

Dean laughed, as Castiel tickled him, distracting Dean from his thoughts as Castiel bolted away before Dean could retaliate. 

“Race you down stairs!” Castiel laughed, before Dean grabbed the stuff they needed and followed after.

“Castiel, you cheater!” Dean laughed after him closing the door.  
___________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean stood on the board, having a hard time balancing and getting up fast unlike Castiel. They were only practicing on the shore and Dean had practically given up getting up and staying up the entire time. Dean’s body just wasn’t liking the movements, and the constant dropping down on his stomach to catch a ‘big wave’. 

The instructor was really nice, and was being very considerate though Dean finally after a last drop down submited to just sitting out the practice. Dean sat on the shore rubbing his sore and cramping belly, watching Castiel commit to the surf lesson.

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed to himself subconsciously as he rubbed his lower stomach slowly in soothing circles leaning back on a chair offered by the hotel. 

Watching Castiel asking almost every question possible, and doing every single movement as though his life depended on the perfection of it. Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel who was so filled with life and love, Dean focused on starting to put some more lotion on. 

“The nerdy one yours?” A woman asked, as Dean glanced up, as she smiled. She was about eight months along, and the beta woman smiled. 

“Yeah.” Dean laughed, as he looked over at Castiel. 

“Mind if I sit?” The woman asked, as Dean offered her a seat on the free chair next to him. 

“I’m Amelia.” The woman spoke, as she shook Dean’s hand.

“Dean.” Dean smiled. “The nerdy one is cas...Which one's yours?” 

“The hot instructor? ‘Wave Slasher’?” She ushered to Castiel’s instructor, who made a surfer sign to her as she sighed. “Unfortunately Adam is mine.” 

“Adam?” Dean snickered at the guy. “I thought his name was dude for some reason.” 

“Explains why he would always say it….talking in third person.” Amelia laughed, as Dean joined her. Her eyes slid over Dean who had a hand rubbing circles on his lower stomach, noticing the slight pregnancy signs a mile away. “How far along are you-” She started but seeing the confusion, she paused. “-From home?” She spoke without skipping a beat.

“A hour away.” Dean spoke, not catching the odd way she spoke that sentence. 

“Not that far then?” Amelia spoke as Dean shook his head.  
“Nah.” Dean smiled as he eyed her stomach. “...Mind me asking if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Girl.” Amelia smiled down looking at her stomach.

“Let me guess, you’re going to name her, Dudette.” Dean teased as she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure he would _love_ that.” Amelia shook her head. “But her name is going to be Claire Ashley Milligan.”

“Did you pick it out?” Dean asked.

“No...He did.” Amelia smiled watching Adam give good commands and advice talking to Cas. “...He really stepped up...the most mature thing I ever seen out of him. I told him to pick out a name...and he really came through...He said he came up with claire because he wanted her bright, and Ashley because...we met under a Ash tree…”

Dean’s eyes slid over to Adam who didn’t seem like the type to have a mature thought ever, and looks as though his vocabulary ranged from dude to whoa. His spiky hair all over the place reminded Dean of a anime character as well as his outspoken personality. Amelia on the other hand was so calm and collected, Graceful and mature. Dean never would have pegged them together. 

“What about...You and Castiel?” Amelia asked. “You...ever think of babies with Castiel?” Dean paused at that, looking away to think of her question seriously. 

“Only when we were kids…” Dean laughed. “I remember I had...this idea that Castiel and I were going to have twenty six kids and name them after every letter in the alphabet.” Amelia smiled at that. “Luckily, Castiel put that dream to rest yesterday because who would have known what could happen.” Dean joked. 

“Luckily you never settled on a name.” Amelia spoke. “I know of so many people who decided it so long ago and then change it the second they met them. We only settled on ours last week after he stared at her ultrasound everyday for three weeks straight.” 

“I guess it’s like...naming the baby instead of giving the baby the name.” Dean confessed as she nodded.

“DEAN!” Castiel spoke, gaining his attention, noticing his mate was in the water. Dean stood, watching Castiel and Adam waving in the water. Dean waved back as Adam said something to Castiel. They both started to paddle back on the surfboards when a wave came in scooping them up. Adam road like a champ, and Castiel stayed on the board for like ten seconds before falling off the board. 

Dean cheered loudly as Castiel came back up, giving a victory cheer. Before swimming back with the board, Dean clapped when Castiel got out of the water setting the board down, getting a certificate from adam. He shook his hand before moving over to Dean.

“Cas you did great!” Dean cheered, as Dean was yanked suddenly into a kiss. The kiss was hard and needy with the adrenaline from the surf. Dean found himself submitting to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist as Castiel held him close by his top. Dean was becoming wet from such a innocent face, hoping Castiel didn’t notice. Knowing if he left it alone, he could just continue on their date. When Castiel yanked back Dean blinked in surprised eyeing him, as Castiel stared at him with a serious face. Shit. He knew.

“Now.” Castiel spoke.

“N-Now?” Dean panted. “What about dinner?” Castiel leaned up whispering words in Dean’s ear as Dean went deep red as Castiel pulled him towards the hotel. “N-Nice to meet you Amelia!” 

Amelia laughed and waved as Adam moved to her to hug her close, nuzzling into her before Dean was yanked through the doors of the hotel.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean fell back onto the bed, as Castiel forced off his swimsuit, Dean panting at the rather lustful exchanges on the way up. He was surprised they had managed to get up to the hotel before the only pieces of cloth between them was lost. 

Dean panted as he stared at his Alpha, Castiel’s eyes were so lustful, it sent a chill up his spine. God his cold stare was something that Dean had thought over in a sex fantasy a couple times. The shiver he felt slid over him as Castiel slowly opened the omega’s legs eyeing his naked body, Dean swallowed. God, for the first time in his life he wasn’t worried what Castiel saw when he looked over his naked body, but embarrassed by how the heated make out session had left Dean soaking wet with slick. 

Castiel’s eyed Dean’s hole, and his obvious erection, his face unreadable before he reached a finger out slowly starting at the tip of Dean’s cock lowering down to Dean’s rather soaked hole. The smell was so arousing and he could see Castiel’s cock that was hard in his wet swimsuit. 

Dean let out a voice as Castiel slid a finger in, Dean whimpered with heated arousal. Why was he so freaking needy? He was still clear minded...but...god...he almost growled in need. 

“You smell so good, Dean.” Castiel spoke his face still unreadable. “I wonder if half the hotel can smell you.” Dean whimpered when Castiel rocked the finger in needy.

“C-Cas.” Dean gasped.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel stated. “I am not a very patient man right now.” Castiel spoke as Dean threw his head back. Oh fuck. 

Currently he had more patience than Dean did. Who wanted to just be mounted already by Castiel, Dean wiggled under the rather patient Castiel who was making sure Dean was enjoying the teasing fingers. Dean’s hips moved to rock the fingers in himself, wanting and needing more. Dean whimpered as he was a little louder than he meant to be. 

“It’s a hotel...be as loud as you want.” Castiel smirked sliding another finger in Dean growled in lust, panting and completely submitted to Castiel. Castiel watched the Omega trying to rock him deeper and take him in more. He watched Dean’s eyes go from a green to a rather sea colored blue. He heard omega’s eyes changed colors if they were in heat, since their lust had rather taken them over. “D-Dean are you in heat?” 

Dean shook his head no as he pulled Castiel in a needy kiss, forcing him on top of him. No, Dean wasn’t in heat. He was still clear headed, he could still stop now if he wanted, but he didn’t want to. Dean’s fingers tugged needingly trying to get Castiel’s wet swimsuit down, just as Castiel rocked hard against him. Dean whimpered giving Castiel the ability to slid his tongue into the omega’s mouth. 

Castiel’s wet swimsuit hit the ground, Dean’s legs opened wider to accept the alpha who had started to position himself at Dean’s hole. Castiel pulled back from the kiss, Dean let out a breath, as Castiel stared into his eyes as he pressed in. Dean arched his back in need, staring back at Castiel who groaned noticeably. 

Dean panted rapidly as Dean pulled Castiel back into a needy kiss, Castiel hummed at the omega’s need. Before Castiel moved his hips hard against Dean’s. Dean gasped and whimpered at Castiel’s rather purposely sloppy thrusts, which gave Dean deep thrusts which sent the omega whimpering in pleasure. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s thighs moving to get a better grip on the omega, as Dean laid back letting Castiel do whatever he wanted to Dean. Dean gripped the bedsheets grasping and choking out in pleasure, as Castiel stood on the end of the bed. Dean has never been this much of a mess before, even in his heats, this was something different. 

Dean whimpered when Castiel had pulled out, Dean shook needing more wondering why castiel had stopped.

“Get on your knees.” Castiel spoke Dean shivered, but turned without protest. Castiel’s fingers slid up his spine when Dean got on his knees on the bed. Sinking a little lower since of Castiel’s height and wasn’t sure it was an issue. 

Dean moaned loudly when Castiel yanked his hair, arching his back, as he positioned himself at Dean’s hole before he started to pound him again. More precise and on point and Dean grunted at the new feel. Gripping the sheets with a whole new desperation, They had never tried this position before. This was a position in their world was used more for pregnant mates not wanting to put too much pressure on the growing children inside. 

The thought passed by Dean’s mind only for a moment, but His thoughts were lost to him when Castiel yanked his hair back again and Dean growled in pleasure. 

When Castiel’s knot started to swell inside him, Dean cried out, pressing back to get him deep inside him. Castiel growled leaning down biting into Dean’s shoulder on instinct, on the alpha dominance in him and God, Dean never cum so hard in his life. 

Dean grunted pleasure, shaking violently as Castiel pulled his teeth back, growling in his ear as his tongue slid over the blood. Lapping it kindly, as he waited for his knot to go down. Dean let out shaky breaths as he eyed Castiel from behind, till Castiel’s knot had calmed to let him go. Dean collapsed onto the bed, as Castiel moved to lay besides him.

“W-We got so wrapped up in it, we forgot to use a condom.” Dean breathed. “W-We can’t keep doing that...What if…?”

“What if you get pregnant?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded. “At this moment, I wouldn’t care. Imagining your growing day by day with my kids. It would be so beautiful...” 

“You’re just saying it because you’re all lovey dovey right now.” Dean stated, as he turned to look at him. “You’re about to leave for three maybe six months...that wouldn’t be the best time.”

“You’re right, I know.” Castiel turned to lay on his back staring up at the ceiling panting as Dean leaned down kissing his chest. Dean moved to call the front desk. 

“Hi, this is room 34? Could you have the front desk bring up some pills in the morning?” Dean spoke.

“Sure sir, what kind of pills would you like?” The man spoke. 

“Can your bring me up some-” Dean spoke as Castiel pulled him close Dean started to laugh.

“It’s my birthday, hurry up and pay attention to me.” Castiel whined. 

“P-Plan b! PLAN B! THANK YOU!” Dean laughed as Castiel teased his ear with a nip, as Castiel forced the phone to hang up the phone as Castiel yanked Dean into another kiss. “A-Already wanting round two?”

“You know it.” Castiel laughed kissing him needingly as Dean laughed kissing him back. 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**At the front desk**

 

“What did they want?” The young adult asked the teenager who looked just as board to be there.

“I don’t know, the guy in 34 wanted some pills.” The teen stated.

“Did he say what kind?” The young adult spoke.

“No, it sounds like he was drowned out by whoever he was with.” The teen shrugged. 

“Well, just give him some aspirin and call it a day.” The young adult sighed walking away as the teen nodded accepted the answer before answering a call from another room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
